The Life he didn't want back
by mysterious-mask
Summary: He what will Shinji do when he has to face his darkside? Chap. 6 up
1. A New Life

Disclaimer: Listen up cause I am only saying this once. Don't own any of this stuff so there you go.

Shinji Ikari sat up out of bed in a cold sweat. He ran his hands through his short hair and headed to the bathroom. He made one stop at the medicine cabinet and looked at his own blood shot eyes. He let out a frustrated growl. He had to be at work in a couple hours and that stupid dream would not leave him alone.

He couldn't figure out why he of all people was having dreams about the angels. He lived all the way in New York. The Angels only appeared in Japan, and had been gone for years now. Why couldn't he shake this feeling? Why were the images of a giant purple monster haunting his dreams?

He shook his head and reached into his medicine cabinet to pull out his suppressant. Of course a prescription this high couldn't be found in legal medicine, but Shinji was ready to do anything to get rid of these dreams. Then he walked over to the shower cutting it on. He leaned against the sink one more time while he waited for the water to warm up. If it would warm up it was. His landlord was suppose to fix the damn water heater, but Shinji learned quick in NY that there was a key difference between "suppose to" and "did".

He rubbed the stubble across the chin, "Hmmm, need to shave or the boss will kill me." He pulled out his razor and looked at the blade. It had long since grown dull, but he didn't have the money to by new blades. He hardly had the only for his apartment. He shook his head and shaved. He stuck his hand under the running water, "SHIT!" Just the way to start off a December in New York. A cold shower. Of course by now the seasons had returned. It was times like these that Shinji missed the concept of no winter.

Of course, he couldn't remember his life back that far. He couldn't remember anything till about 10 years ago. He remembered waking up in the middle of central park. The only thing he knew was his name. He had found a little money in his pocket. Japanese Currency? Was that were he was from? He had just forgotten about that. He had stayed at a local mission until he had found a job. Of course the job he got wasn't the best. He had worked his way through college and even gotten his degree in Law. He ended up getting a job with Social Services. He worked with children who had been neglected or abandoned by their parents. For some reason, he found he could relate with them. He had often wondered if his parents were looking for him or if they even missed him. A sinking feeling told him probably not.

Shinji shook off his thought and stepped into the shower. He had gotten used to taking quick showers to keep from freezing. He got dressed and stepped out of his apartment. There stood an elderly lady holding two cups of coffee. One was in a paper cup with a lid. Shinji smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Jenkins."

"Don't mention it child. You got money for lunch today?"

"Yeah."

Mrs. Jenkins shook her head and held out a paper bag, "You are a horrible liar child."

"I…couldn't-"

"Take it dear. I fixed way too much food last night."

"Funny how you keep doing that?"

"Must be my old age, now you better go or you will miss your bus."

Shinji looked at his watch and took the coffee and lunch before running down the hall, "Thanks. See you later."

Mrs. Jenkins shook her head, "Such a dear boy. He tries so very hard."

Shinji ended up missing his bus anyway so he had to walk the 12 miles to work in the snow. He had gotten a couple of blocks away when he saw a SUV pull up beside him, "Hey Shinji, need a ride?"

Shinji opened the passenger door and stepped in welcoming the warm inside of the car. He leaned back and enjoyed the warmth, "Thanks Mari. I owe you one."

Mari chuckled, "Can't have our best lawyer getting a cold. So, you got any cases today?"

"Nope. Got the date moved back another week. I'm telling you this city will be the death of me. How can people not care that a child was murdered?"

Mari sighed, "His parents were barely getting by Shinji. With people like that-"

"People like what!"

Mari looked at Shinji. His anger was visible in his eyes. She gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry Shinji. I didn't mean anything by it…it's just people can get lost in this city real easy, and if there isn't anyone to miss them, then no one cares."

Shinji looked out the window, "Stop the car."

Mari did. Shinji stepped out and walked up to a homeless man and handed him the lunch from Mrs. Jenkins. He then got back into the car. Mari shook her head, "When's the last time you had a decent meal?"

"I would have to have to have a definition of "decent meal" before I answer any questions."

Mari smiled and punched Shinji playfully in the arm, "Luigi's at noon."

"Umm…I think I have a meeting."

Mari sighed, "I know you don't have any money. I'll handle it."

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just get me a candy bar and soda out of the vending machine."

"Man doesn't live by chocolate lone Shinji."

"He does when he doesn't have money for anything else." Shinji then opened the door to the car since they were at the office. He stepped out and walked towards the door. He walked through the small room crowded with cubicles and into one of the few real offices. He dropped his brief case and sat down into his chair. He then pulled out a file folder and started to read over it.

At about noon, Mari walked into the room and drug him out and to Lugi's. Shinji was actually thankful to have a good meal for once. Usually his meal did consist of the aforementioned candy bar and soda. When Shinji was walking back to his office, he heard his name, "Shinji! Line 2!"

Shinji walked into his office and picked up his phone, "Ikari."

"Is this Shinji Ikari?"

"Umm…yes. Can I help you?"

He then heard a dial tone. He then heard a whistling. He looked out the window to see a missile heading towards him. He was then surprised to see a flash across his window and crashing through his window. He froze to see a motorcycle sitting in his office.

"Get on Baka!"

"How in the world do you drive that thing in the snow?"

"I grew up in a cold place, now get on!"

Shinji did as he was ordered. The motorcycle then took off out the window just before the missile hit. The explosion rang for miles. Shinji looked back at the burning mass that used to be his work, "My friends-"

"Their gone now. Deal with it," ordered the driver. Obviously it was a female voice.

"How could you say that? How can you be so heartless?"

"Look Shinji. I'm sorry we couldn't save your friends, but we got here kind of late." The driver then appeared to start to talk to herself, "Hey Blue, I got the Baka. Tell the Pilot to start up the jet and have it ready. They found him first."

[Is he unharmed?]

"Of course he is. I was the one sent to save him after all." The driver felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Who are you talking to?"

"We survive this ride, and you'll find out."

"But I thought the bad guys were back there?"

The driver nodded to the right side mirror. Shinji looked to reveal two motorcycles and a Jeep. The two motorcycles were swerving back and forth in front of the Jeep.

"Hey Blue, we could use a little cover out here."

[Next right, then the second left. Through the gate and that will get you to the airstrip runway. Count to 10 and then use Plan Alpha 32.]

The driver smirked, "I love Alpha 32. It's so destructive." She then looked back at Shinji, "Hold on tight and don't let go. This is about to be fun."

Shinji gulped and tightened his grip. They darted down an allow and then made an immediate let. They found themselves at a long runway.

"You ever play American Football Baka?"

"Yeah."

"Then I suggest you start counting Mississippis."

"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi

7 Mississippi

8 Mississippi

9 Mississippi

10 Mississippi."

The Driver swerved just in time as a bullet flew past them. The motorcycle swerved back and forth barely dodging each bullet. Soon, the people following them had no tires left. The Driver yelled at the top of her lunges, "NOW BLUE!" A Missile flew past them blowing up the jeep and two motorcycles. Shinji as a jet where the missile came from.

"Coming in the back!" yelled the Driver. She flew past the jet before pulled a 180 and driving up a ramp onto the jet. She turned off the motorcycle and stepped off, "Get us the hell out of here Misato."

"Already on it."

Shinji fell backwards as the jet took motion. He took and hand held out to him. He looked at the owner of the hand to find a young woman about his age with blue hair almost hanging over eyes, "Good to have you back Ikari-kun."

"Do I know you?"

"I am Rei Ayanami."

Shinji chuckled, "Sure and I am the captain of Nerv itself. Okay really."

"I am not lying Ikari-Kun." The young woman pulled her hair aside to reveal her trademark crimson eyes.

Shinji moved back, "Okay, freaky. What are you doing here?

"Saving your ass. You're welcome by the way," came the voice behind him. He turned to reveal the driver taking off her helmet. Her red hair fall into place. It was tied back with a ponytail. "Name's Asuka Langley Soryu."


	2. A Old Life Revisited

A/N: For disclaimer go back one chapter.

---Dream---

"Why don't I remember anyone?"

'This world is as you willed it to be'

"How?"

'You chose it to be that way.'

"So, I had the ability to reshape reality?"

'No.'

"Then how was this created?"

'I made this world for you.'

"Why?"

'You wished it to be that way.'

---Reality---

Asuka annoyingly waved the smelling salt over Shinji's nose, "Of course the idiot would have to faint."

Rei stared down at him with a frown, "Why did he not recognize us?"

"How should I know? You can ask him yourself when the Baka wakes up."

As if on cue Shinji woke up with a start and shoved the smelling salts out of his face. He looked around and soon realized where he was. Then the realization hit him. His friends. The children that had been there. They were all gone. All dead. And to make things worse, it was all just an attempt to get him. He curled up into a ball and looked at the two young ladies in front of him. "Who were those guys?"

Asuka took off her gloves and started towards the front of the jet where a few seat were. She sat down and relaxed. She seemed not even ready to answer his question. He looked at Rei.

"They were hitmen sent by SEELE."

"Why do they want me?"

Rei bent down and looked him in the eye. She put her hand against his cheek and sighed, "You don't remember any of it do you?"

"Any of what? What does this all have to do with me?"

A purple haired woman in her thirties walked with a smirk, "You'll find out when we get to Tokyo 3. Things have changed a lot since you were last there."

Shinji just looked between his three companions. He sighed and stood walking to a seat and sat down making sure he stayed aware of what was happening.

---Several hours later---

Misato walked towards the cockpit, "We're getting ready to descend. Please buckle your seatbelts for the remainder of the flight and return your seats to their original upright position."

Shinji looked out the window, "Um, where are we landing?"

Asuka just smiled and pointed straight down.

"The Thunderstrike has the hovering capabilities of the 20th century Harrier Jet. It is able to ascend and descend vertically," stated Rei from her seat.

Shinji sat back and looked around, "This isn't like any other jet."

Rei nodded, "Along with the hovering abilities it has a state-of-the-art stealth cloaking device, the best tracking equipment on the land or in the air, capable of achieving mach 5 and a vast barrage of weapons."

Shinji let out a whistle, "You make it?"

Rei shook her head, "We have a very talented group of people at our home base."

"You a bunch of vigilantes or something?"

Asuka leaned back in her chair, "Let's just say we have a few people who don't like us."

"The people back in New York?"

Asuka scoffed, "Those were just amateur hitmen. If the real enemy had gotten to you first, you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Why do they want me?"

"We'll tell you when we get on the ground."

At the base

The Hatches closed as the jet's engines whined to a hault. Asuka rolled her motorcycle off the plane, "Hey! This clutch still feels like shit. I thought you fixed it?"

They were met with a dull tapping noise. It grew louder and louder until a young man walked out leaning on a cane, "Well, if some people would actually try shifting and stop pushing the thing so damn hard, then maybe it would stay fixed!"

Asuka was immediately in the face of the young man, "What did you say Touji!"

"You heard me! You can't expect me to keep this shit working if you're going to mistreat it!"

"Should have been built right the first time," mumbled Asuka as she walked off.

"Stupid woman wouldn't even know a good machine if it hit her." Touji turned to Rei and smiled, "How did it go?"

"They beat us there, but we got him."

Touji smiled as he watched his best friend walk off the jet looking around. He seemed a little hesitant. Touji walked up and greeted his old friend, "Shin-man. How have you been!"

Shinji cowed away at the boisterous greeting, "Um, okay I guess."

"What's up man? Why you so scared? It's just me."

Misato walked up behind Touji with a frown, "He doesn't seem to remember any of us."

Touji shook his head, "Well just going to have to give him a reminder." Touji pulled back his fist and hit Shinji in the face, "Remember yet?"

Shinji held his jaw staring up at Touji, "What was that for?"

"Just wanted our first meeting to be the same as it was last time." Touji reached down and helped Shinji to his feet. "Now, if you will excuse me, something tells me I have a lot of work to do on Asuka's motorcycle."

Shinji dusted off his shoulder. He took his look away from Touji to see Rei staring at him.

"What?"

Rei reached into her pocket and pulled out a clothe. She wiped Shinji's lip and pulled it away to reveal a red smear. "You have appeared to have busted your lip. Do you require medical attention?"

Shinji shook his head, "Thanks for asking though."

Misato looked between the two and smiled, "See you kids later." She then took off towards a door at the far end of the bunker.

"This way to your living quarters then." They walked out of the bunker and into what appeared to be a spacious hall. They walked down a few doors and stopped. Rei opened the door and both stepped in. Shinji looked around, "This place…it's the one from my dreams."

"We tried our best to make it appear like your room at Major Katsuragi's residence."

Shinji walked along the room and dusted his hand over the dresser. He turned to Rei with wide eyes, "It was real?"

"Yes."

Shinji sat down on his futon, "The Purple beast-"

"Unit 01."

"The Angels…The battles…my father?"

Rei nodded silently.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning."

"At the turn of the millennium humanity made it's greatest discovery in the frozen land of Antarctica. This was the first Angel, Adam. While observing and experimenting on the subject, it awoke and self-destructed; the ice-caps melted flooding much of the lands. This is known as the-"

"Second Impact. So, that stuff about the asteroid was made up. I didn't know why but I never did believe that. But if the caps melted, then how did New York still exist."

"After capturing a live sample, Lillith, Nerv, headed by Gendo Ikari, set out to destroy the other 15 angels that were prophesied in the Dead Sea Scrolls. The organization known as SEELE was secretly in charge of Nerv. But they did not seek to defeat the angels, but in something called the human instrumentality project. They wished to further evolve the human race by causing the Third Impact. They succeeded, although it is still unknown what happened. You were the one that took on the Third Impact by yourself Shinji. You saved us all. When we woke up, we were all laying on the beach, and it appeared that the world had returned to its state before the Second Impact. However, you were nowhere to be found."

Shinji sat down on his futon, "I was the one that saved the world? But how, why don't I remember any of this. The first memory I have was waking up in Central Park."

Rei sat down beside him, "We will help you regain your memory."

Shinji held his head, "After what you told me, I'm not sure that I want to."

The two sat there and continued to talk. They didn't notice the door cracked and two eyes looking in.

Asuka and Misato both stood up straight and started down the hall.

Misato smiled, "Looks like they are picking up right where they left off."

Asuka nodded, "They're good for each other."

Misato wiped a tear out of her eye, "My boy has grown up quite well."

Asuka scoffed, "Shut up Misato. Next thing we know you will be telling us some stupid stories from our teenage years."

Misato chuckled, "Some things will never change."


	3. Old Duties Renewed

Disclaimer: Don't own it so there.

Shinji wandered around the complex. It was about 3 in the morning. He had had another one of his dreams and decided if he could not get back to sleep he might as well do some exploring. He stopped when he came across a room with the lights still on. He silently opened the door and stepped in.

"Whoever it is; I'm kind of busy right now," stated a young man not turning from his computer screen. "You people act like it's a piece of cake for me to hack into these government places and not get caught." The figure chuckled, "Of course what else would you expect from the top computer expert in the nation."

Shinji bowed and started out, "Sorry. I was just wondering who was out this late."

The figure spun his chair around and smiled as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "Hey Shinji. I heard you were back."

"Am I suppose to know you?"

The figure smiled, "Forgive me. The name is Kensuke. We used to be friends during the wars."

"Sorry, I don't have any-"

"Memory. I know. Misato has got me trying my best to find a way to help you, but before that, I will have to run a few tests and probably a CAT scan."

"Just tell me when you need me."

"What about now?"

"Didn't you just say you were busy?"

Kensuke smiled and went back to the console and closed down his programs, "It can hold. Come on the lab is this way."

They walked down the hall for a little while before coming to a room. Kensuke tuned on the lights and motioned for Shinji to enter first, "Just have a seat in the doctor's table. We'll run a few basic tests first."

"Do you know what your doing?"

Kensuke chuckled, "Of course. I got my medical degree after High School."

"But you just said that you were the top computer expert in Japan."

"I am."

"You have two degrees?"

Kensuke scoffed as he shined a light into Shinji's ear and then in his eyes, "Those stuck up professors couldn't teach me a thing that I didn't know before the age of 17. Beside the professional world really doesn't let you major in hacking." Kensuke held a stethoscope against Shinji's back, "Deep breath?"

Shinji did as he was told.

Kensuke mumbled a few things to himself and then started to mark things down on his chart. He then walked up to a cabinet and pulled out a syringe, "Any unusual symptoms?"

"Trouble sleeping."

"Isn't that obvious. Anything other than that?"

"Not physical."

Kensuke looked at Shinji with a raised eyebrow, "So there is some psychological then?"

"Don't tell me you do that too."

Kensuke shook his head, "I leave that head stuff to Rei. She's the one with the psych degree."

"Rei? She seems so-"

"Distant? Well, with the conditions of her birth, I guess you would have to guess she wants to do everything to understand the human mind."

"Conditions of her birth?"

Kensuke threw up his hands in defense, "Oh no, I'm not telling you. You'll have to milk that out of the woman herself. Anyway, give me your arm."

"Why?"

Kensuke held up the needle, "Biomechanical tracking device. Basically if we lose you, we can find you. Just a safety precaution. You three are very sought after people you know."

"I saw that in New York." Shinji held out his arm and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. He winced when the needle pricked. Kensuke took some put some alcohol on a small piece of gauze and placed it on Shinji's arm, "Hold." Shinji did so.

Kensuke went back to writing on his clipboard, "Well, that should do it for now, but I definitely want a physical when you get some rest and nourishment. Now, if you will follow me this way, we'll get that CAT Scan."

"You have a machine here?"

Kensuke chuckled, "We 'borrowed' most of NERV's old medical material and equipment."

"How big is this place?"

"Counting all the wings, about four city blocks."

"What!"

"Well, we pretty much have to be self sufficient down here since we are the 'bad guys' if you ask most of the people on the surface."

---Next morning---

Asuka stumbled into the dining area to find Rei standing at the Kitchen door with a smile on her face, "Don't you know it's way too early to be smiling yet?" She then caught a glimpse of what she was staring at. Shinji was running around the kitchen trying to finish up breakfast. Asuka smirked, "At least we won't be eating Misato's crap anymore."

Rei nodded, "He said he just felt like he was suppose to make breakfast. Kensuke said he had been up since 3 in the morning."

"Why?"

"I asked him but he just brushed it off."

Asuka was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Shinji stopping in his tracks in front of a huge table of food with a smile, "Done." He looked up at the two girls, "Help yourself. I will go wake the others."

Asuka chuckled, "No need." She walked up to the door of the dining room and took a deep breath, "BREAKFAST! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW OR I EAT WHAT IS LEFT!"

There was a rumble as the other three occupants of the base ran in. They soon sat down and started to eat. Shinji went back to the kitchen and started his coffee. He felt a slight touch on his arm. He turned to see a worried Rei, "I will wait here for it to get done. You need to eat."

"Nah, you go ahead. Never been much of a breakfast person. Just need my coffee."

"Kensuke shared with me that you are very poorly nourished. You need to eat."

Shinji bowed his head in defeat. He walked back to the table and sat down starting to eat. Rei soon came out with a cup of coffee foe herself and one for Shinji. She sat down beside him and smiled, "It looks very appetizing."

"Wait till you taste it," stated Touji with a mouth full.

The rest of breakfast was pretty much everyone asking Shinji different questions about his life in New York. After Breakfast, Misato volunteered to finish the dishes, "Everyone else, you have stuff to do."

Rei took Shinji's wrist and drug him towards the living room area. She sat down in a chair and motioned for Shinji to sit down across from her. She held her hands against each other and leaned her forehead on them as if in deep thought, "Okay, we have three possible scenarios here a) you received some kind of head injury during your battle during the Impact which caused your memory loss, b) your mind found the occurrences of the Impact and those preceding it as too disturbing and thus repressed them-"

"And c?"

Rei sighed, "Something happened that can not be explained by any medical science. Kensuke says there are no signs of any kind of physical damage to your brain, so that eliminates the first option."

"That good right?"

"Yes and no. It is good because obviously there was no brain damage, but bad because it rules out our easiest scenario."

"I see."

"Shinji, I will be completely honest with you. If your mind repressed these memories, then they will more than likely be something that you do not want to remember. At any point if you remember something that is way too painful for you, I want you to let me know. Okay?"

Shinji nodded.

"Okay, why don't you as you said yesterday, 'start from the beginning.'"

---In the Garage---

"You fixed my cycle yet idiot?"

"Of course not. You really screwed it up this time Asuka. You have to treat them better than this."

"I KNOW! You told me a million times."

Touji bowed his head, "I promised her, that I would take care of you. She said you were to stubborn for your own good sometimes."

Asuka bowed her head as well. She sat down next to Touji, "You can't keep blaming yourself."

"They killed her trying to get to me."

"They were trying to get to all of us. Don't forget she was my best friend."

"If I could have just gotten there quicker. If it wasn't for this stupid leg!" Touji punched the cement ground.

"You have to get past this. That is what she would have wanted."

Touji nodded. He struggled to stand with his good leg. He was surprised when a hand was held out in front of him.

"Well, you going to take it you idiot? Don't you know it's rude to deny help from a lovely lady."

Touji took it and she helped him stand. He picked up his cane and started towards the door that lead to the hall, "I'll remember that if I ever see one." He was answered by a wrench just barely missing his head, "With aim like that, you should be in the target practice field."

A/N: There you go. A little Touji/Asuka. I just basically said fuck the normal pairings, lol.


	4. New Enemy

Disclaimer: Still don't own Evangelion.

Shinji stood on the sparring mat staring at Asuka. They had been training for about 3 hours already. Both gasping for breathe and dripping of sweat. Shinji crouched into a defensive position holding his fists in front of his face read to block any really dangerous moves. He had been here two months already. Nothing had happened. The people from New York never showed up, but everyone knew that it was only an amount of time before they revealed themselves. Shinji looked to his right to see Rei sitting on a bench waiting her turn with a towel draped around her neck. Asuka smiled and charged him.

'Right Hand Block.'

Shinji threw up his right arm and blocked the punch before delivering a palm thrust to her gut. Asuka stumbled backwards holding her stomach gasping for air. Asuka cracked her neck to either side and went for her next attack.

'Duck now.'

Shinji just barely ducked a spinning kick.

'Jump.'

Asuka hit the ground and tried to sweep Shinji's feet out from under him, but Shinji jumped.

'Now.'

Before Asuka knew what happened Shinji was sitting on her stomach with his hand only centimeters from her face. Asuka growled in frustration, "How the hell do you do that?"

Shinji got up and shrugged before holding his hand down to help her up. Asuka slapped it away before standing on her own. "Stupid hand-to-hand combat training." Asuka reached into her bag and pulled out her gun. She kissed the side of it and smiled, "Give me one of these babies any day."

"You know what Misato says. You may not always have your gun," stated Shinji.

"Or ammunition," finished Rei as she stood.

Asuka put her stuff up and headed for the exit, "See you two later. I got to help test some new headset Kensuke came up with."

Shinji smiled and collapsed onto the ground out of exhaustion. He leaned against the all closing his eyes. He felt something soft hit his face and he took the towel Rei had tossed and wiped off his face.

"Any new memories?"

"Nope."

"Dreams?"

"Same one about my dad abandoning me."

Rei sat down beside Shinji and leaned her head back, "I know that had to be painful."

"You have no idea."

"At least you had a father to abandon you."

"You never told me about your parents. Why did you grow up alone?"

Rei stiffened, "That's not important right now. The important part is to get your memory back."

"Why do you want me to remember so bad?"

Rei looked away hiding her slight blush, "I just want you to be happy." Rei gasped when she felt a hand grab her chin and turn it.

"Rei, you're my best friend. You can be honest with me. What do you want me to remember?"

Rei jerked her head away, "Nothing."

Shinji sighed and got up, "I got to get lunch started. If you want to talk you know where to find me." He then walked out.

---Somewhere in Japan---

"Kira, sir, we are ready for our attack on the rebel's base."

"Good," came a voice from the shadows. "Just don't hurt the boy."

"If you didn't want to hurt Ikari, then why did you allow out men to use the rocket launcher in the States."

The figure chuckled, "I knew that they would save him in time. I used him to lead me to their base."

"Why is he so important?"

"Trust me, it is way too complicated for you to understand."

"Very well sir. Should I give the orders?"

"Tell them to surround the complex and attack."

---At the base---

Alarms went off as Shinji ran through the halls. Soon he and Asuka were running side by side, "What's going on?"

"They've found us."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter. You take the Lower Wing, I will take the Main. If they get into the fortress then we are screwed."

Shinji nodded and took off down the required hall. He finally ran into a room holding the guns that guarded the Lower wall. He slipped on a headset and looked around, "Shinji here. We're surrounded on the all sides. I can't even get a good shot off."

Asuka's voice came over the headset, "They're everywhere! They're going to break through!"

Touji's voice came over the earphones, "Listen here! You are not going to let these losers get in here! People have died so we could be safe, and I am not about to let their deaths be in veign!"

"They're hitting the weak side of the structure. Rei! Get there now!"

The memories of New York hit Shinji. All of his friends were probably dead by now, killed for information. The kids that had been in the building when it blew up…everything was because they were trying to find him. His fists clinched around the control stick, "I have a plan guys but it will take a little bit of a risk."

"Go for it Shinj, we're all out of chances here."

"When I was in New York, I had rat problems, but they would always miss the trap until I made it so they had to go through the trap."

"Care to get to the point Shinji?" yelled Asuka.

"Two sweeping motions of gunfire. On up high, One down low. We will close in the space between the two until-"

"They have nowhere to go."

"Basically, but it may work. But we need someone to bloc off the entrance."

Kensuke's voice came in, "Leave that to me. I planted some explosives at the cave entrance and exit."

"Okay on my mark blow them. We'll trap whoever is in there and suffocate them."

"Ready when you are."

"NOW KENSUKE!"

The explosions never came.

"KENSUKE?"

"Something is wrong with the relays. It's not working."

"Get it working Kensuke, Asuka we have to hold them off."

"Ready when you are."

"Fire!"

Two barrages of gunfire came from the fortress. Shinji's fire moved up but Asuka's stayed at the top, "They're coming in too quick."

"HOLD THEM OFF ASUKA! YOU HAVE TO!"

"Shinji our power won't last much longer. We're wasting too much power and ammunition."

Shinji's eyes went blank, and he blacked out.

Rei was sitting in a chair with her head bowed. He noticed she was holding her right arm close to her side. His eyes drifted up until he came eye-to-eye with two crimson eyes. He immediately trying to play it off.

Rei stood up and walk towards him, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"The enemy was defeated. Thanks to you."

"Me? How?"

"No one knows. The explosives never went off and Asuke was stuggling to keep the enemy at bay, You just went balistic and used your gunfire to hit the top of the openeing cause a cave in. But Kensuke says that nothing was wrong with the relays. They should have gone off. He's working through some scenarios right now."

Shinji reached out and touched Rei right arm, "Did you get hurt?"

Rei took a step back, "It's nothing."

Shinji reached up and pulled Rei into a hug and held her close, "Please tell me Rei. I promise I will try to understand."

"I was trying to get to the relays on the other side of the battle field. It's just a graze. I'll be fine in a few days."

"It looks pretty bad, you should have it looked at."

"I'm a quick healer. It's part of my condition."

"What condition?"

Rei looked down at the ground and sighed, "I am…not human Shinji."

Shinji stared at her out of confusion.

"I am a created being. Many different forms of DNA were used to create me. Human DNA was used to give me my human structure and uses, but most of my DNA was that of an Angel."

"Like the ones we fought."

Rei nodded silently. She sniffled and looked up to reveal tears in her eyes, "I am not even the original. There were two before me. I am nothing more than a replaceable shell." She gasped as she felt a hand wipe away her tears. She looked up to reveal Shinji with a determined smile.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself again. You are much more than a replaceable shell to me. You're my best friend."

"But I am the same kind of being that caused you pain. Why don't you hate me?"

"You didn't have a choice. Plus, I always knew there was something special about you. Now, I know part of it."

"Part?" Rei blushed when she saw Shinji lean forward and brush his lips against hers. She froze not knowing what to do.

Shinji broke the kiss and looked at the surprised Rei, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. If should have asked-" Shinji was stopped when Rei tackled him in another kiss. After he recovered from the surprise he smiled and returned the kiss. When they broke for air Rei was on top of Shinji with a blush. Shinji leaned his head up putting his forehead against Rei's forehead. He looked into her eyes and smiled happily, "That's the other part."

---Enemy Base---

"Sir, our forces were destroyed."

"Excellent."

"Sir?"

"I knew we would lose. It just makes the prize even sweeter when they fall. This was just a test."


	5. Old Plan renewed

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never claimed to.

A/N: A few things:

Thanks to all the reviewers, you people kick ass. Only 10 reviews off of the most reviews I have ever received hint hint.

About the character development, ladies and gentlemen, I give you your mind on sugar. Seriously I have like the attention span of a 5 year old.

The whole Touji/Asuka thing. I KNEW YOU PEOPLE WOULD HATE IT! Honestly I did it just to piss off the hardcore S/A fans that were giving me a hard time. Anyway, I'll make it kind of like a friendship thing if you people will just stop bugging me about the S/A thing. That beign said, Catch you on the flip.

Kensuke was walking down the hall with Misato and Asuka. He was flipping through his clip board, "Well, the mechanics of the new headset should be ready by the end of the day. Thanks for your help Asuka."

Asuka smirked, "Don't know what you people would do without me."

Misato smiled, "Would be a lot more peaceful that is for sure. Anyway, how is our patient doing Kensuke?"

"He's doing pretty well. When I left last night he had not woken up, but Rei said she would watch him the rest of the night. She called me about 8 and told me that he was up. I wanted to run a few tests, but Rei said he was already back to sleep."

"Any explanation for his black out?"

Kensuke chuckled, "Malnutrition, not enough sleep, the stress of protecting the base and recovering his past, do I need to carry on?"

Misato shook her head, "I guess we are putting too much pressure on him."

Asuka looked through the window in the door and smiled as she opened the door. She nodded in and her two companions looked, "I think I know why she didn't want you to wake him."

Inside Shinji was fast asleep on his bed with an arm wrapped tightly around the rooms other occupant. Rei had her arm rested on Shinji's chest and her head on her arm. They both had the same smile on their faces. Kensuke went over and looked at the monitor that recorded Shinji's sleep. He looked at the test results and chuckled, "I do believe we have found a cure for Shinji's poor sleep. It appears that he was not disturbed once all night."

Misato's eyes shone like the eyes of a proud mother, "I forgot how good they look together."

Asuka pushed the two out of the room and shut the door behind her, "Let's let the two have a little privacy, and Misato, you better not be picking out wedding invitations already."

Misato still had the same smile, "My little Shinji has grown up."

---Dream world---

'Time to wake up Shinji.'

"Can you answer me a question?"

'If that is what you wish to do.'

"Was I in love with Rei before I lost my memory?"

'Yes.'

"Why would I want to give that up?"

'Life is pain Shinji. You wished to forget your pain.'

"Can I get it back?"

'You wish to regain you memory?'

"I want to remember what I had with Rei. She has tried so hard to help me, so I want to do something for her."

'Is this as you wish?'

"Yes."

'Then awake, and remember.'

---End Dream---

Shinji's eyes shot open as it felt like his head was going to split open. He sat up quickly and held up his head letting out a scream.

Rei, who had been disturbed when Shinji woke up was immediately at his side, "Shinji, what is wrong? Can you hear me?"

"IT HURTS SO BAD!!!!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rei jumped to her feet and hit the pager button to summon Kensuke. He was there within no time. Shinji had stopped screaming but had assumed the fetal position and was rocking back and forth. Rei was trying her best to communicate with him. Asuka came in taking Rei by the shoulders and guiding him out.

Kensuke came out a few minutes later and looked up to Rei with a frown, "He really needs you right now."

It was like the very life had been drained out of Rei. Her eyes shown with the same lack of emotion that had been present during the Angel Wars she sighed and looked at Kensuke, "What is it?"

Then the two words that Rei had been waiting for became reality, but along with it was the reality behind Shinji's pain. "He remembers. Everything…he remembers all the people he thinks hat he hurt."

Rei shoved Kensuke aside and ran through the doors. Misato and Asuka started to follow, but Kensuke's arm flew out stopping them.

"What's the idea you idiot? You better tell me before I brake off that arm."

"He doesn't need a lot of people in there right now. You didn't see what I saw. It was like he had all of the guilt of his entire life at one exact moment. He just kept mumbling that he deserved to die."

---Inside the room---

Rei slowly walked into the room and saw Shinji curled up on the bed rocking back and forth. He had his head rested on his knees and just kept mumbling, "It's all my fault. All of their pain. I should have never come in the first place. Why didn't you just leave me alone Dad? Did you want me to feel this pain and guilt?"

Rei sat down on the bed beside him. She reached out to touch Shinji's shoulder but he suddenly looked up and bolted back, "DON"T TOUCH ME!"

"Shinji, I-"

He stared at her with eyes that seemed to look right through her, "Is this what you wanted so bad? You wanted me to remember all the bad things I have done?"

Rei reached out again and touched Shinji's cheek. He almost pulled away on contact, but started to lean against it instead. His breathing slowly started to even out and Rei moved closer. Soon she was holding his head against her chest and running her hand through his hair. Shinji soon relaxed and looked up at Rei still in tears, "Why did you want me to remember that stuff?"

Rei sighed, "I didn't. I wanted you to remember all the lives you saved by piloting the Eva. I wanted you to have your life back without any questions. I…wanted you to remember me and how much I cared for you. How much I loved you." She awaited for Shinji's answer, but none came. She slowly looked down and saw that Shinji was perfectly asleep. She leaned back and laid down on her back holding Shinji's head still and petting it. She smiled slightly, "I will always be here for you when the bad dreams come."

---Target Practice Field---

Asuka walked in and smiled to see Touji holding a handgun with his right hand. His good knee was trembling terribly as he was not using his cane. This of course made his whole body shake and thus through off his aim. He fired the round and pulled the trigger a few more times after the bullets were gone. He then threw the gun at the target as well.

Asuka walked up to him and chuckled, "Why don't you leave all the firearm stuff to me, Shinji, and Rei. You got more than enough to do here."

Touji sat down and let out a sign of relief at being able to rest his leg, "I was a pilot too, don't forget."

"I know, that's how you got the fake leg. By the way, it seems that Shinji got his memory back, so he may be extra nice to you for a while."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I know that, and you know that, but Shinji still feels like it was."

Touji started to stand, "I'll go knock some sense into him then."

Asuka held a hand out and stopped him. He looked at her strange. "I don't think you want to go in there right now. He and Rei are probably fighting or making up or something."

Touji chuckled, "He always was the one with the ladies."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, there was of course Rei, if Misato was a few years younger she would have been after him without thinking twice, and then there is you."

Asuka busted out laughing, "You seriously think I like that Baka like that?"

Touji nodded dumbly.

Asuka continued to laugh, "Shinji was like a little brother that I picked on. Nothing more, nothing less." She then stood and helped Touji to his feet, "Now, if you are going to shoot, first off you should get your balance. Try holding your cane with yoru right hand and shooting with your left."

"But I'm right handed."

"Nothing's easy jock-boy."

---Enemy Hideout---

A man ran into Kira's office, "Sir, our cameras reveal that Shinji's memory has returned."

Kira chuckled, "Excellent. Leaving the girl alive was a good choice after all. Tell the troops to get ready. We leave in three days."

"We, sir?"

"Yes, I am personally guiding the troops."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is so interesting about the boy?"

A chuckle came, "No one knows what he did. No one knows what happened after the Third Impact. How did the world return unharmed? How did everyone who had died come back?"

"Sir?"

"I know how he did it. He was given a choice and he changed it all. But unfortunately for him, his choice had a little side affect." Kira leaned forward with a wicked smile gracing his face.

The soldier gasped, "Sir, you look just like-"

"Shinji Ikari? Yes, I do look like my other half very much. See, when he choose a world without a second or third impact, all the negative energy that was filtered out was turned into me. And when I and my other half are close again, I will change this reality once again."

"Sir?"

"Reality is truly what you choose it to be…or should I say what Shinji Ikari chooses it to be. And soon I will use that power to change this reality into a living hell, and no one will be able to save this world from the torture I have planned. Fathers dreams will be renewed through me."


	6. A Painful Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff.

A/N: So everyone liked the whole evil Shinji thing.

Shinji smiled as he took a deep breathe. The faint vanilla scent that was Rei filled his nostrils. Rei buried her head deeper into his chest as she struggled the unstoppable reality of waking up. Shinji rubbed his hand on her back, and she let out a contented sigh and went back into a deep sleep.

You love her don't you?

"Who are you?"

I am you.

"No, you're different than the other voice. You're new."

An evil chuckled filled Shinji's head, Good job. I knew you wouldn't be fooled too easily.

"Show yourself."

Sure.

Shinji watched the wall in front of his start to wobble. At first he thought it was an earthquake, but his other walls were unaffected. He looked at the wall in front of him again as a mirror image of himself walked through it. He immediately held onto Rei possessively.

Kira chuckled, "Don't worry Shinji. I'm not here for her. I'm here so we can have a little chat."

"You look like me."

Kira bent pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed, "Of course I do. I am you."

"How can that be?"

"After you stopped the third impact, you wished to no longer remember your pain, so I was created. My only purpose was to even out the world. If you wanted complete happiness I had to be around for completely misery."

"So you're-"

"All you're bad thoughts and desires."

"What are you doing here then?"

"Simple, I want to conquer the world. But I need you for that."

Shinji sat up quickly, "I would never do that!" This of course woke up Rei; she started to sit up as well.

Kira smiled and waved his hand over Rei's eyes, "Sleep."

Rei fell backwards in a deep sleep. Shinji tried to wake her but she didn't respond. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Kira chuckled again and nodded, "You see my problem. I can affect people while they are asleep, but I need you to be able to affect reality. The two of us combined could reshape reality in any way we wanted."

"Why would I do that?"

"Simple my dear twin, happiness."

"I am happy."

"Not yours," Kira nodded at Rei, "hers."

Shinji's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

Kira chuckled, "I can place her in an endless sleep, and give her any kind of dreams she wants…or you want. Think of it Shinji, she could have a family, a happy life. No NERV, no EVA, no Gendo Ikari, no feeling fake. She wouldn't even think she was a clone anymore. She could have a normal life."

"There is no way you could do that?"

"Really?" Kira snapped his finger.

There was a flash of light. Shinji found himself in a warm living room. The birds were chirping outside. He heard something in the kitchen. He walked in to find a mirror image of himself happily cooking, "Are you-?"

"You," came a voice beside Shinji. He looked to see Kira standing there with his arms crossed. "The name is Kira by the way." Kira looked at the mirror Shinji going about fixing what looked to be a large dinner. "Hmmm, that sure is a lot of food."

Just then two children ran into the kitchen from the back yard. They appeared to be twins. One Girl, One Boy. Both had Blue hair and brown eyes. Shinji stood speechless. He walked forward and tried to touch them but his hand went through them. "Are they?"

Kira nodded, "They appear to be. But I wouldn't know. This world is made up of Rei's deepest desires."

They turned as the front door opened and closed. Rei walked through the two visitors and to her family. She hugged Shinji and kissed him on the cheek.

"EWWWW!" cried the little boy. "Mommy and Daddy are kissing."

The little girl smiled, "I think it's cute."

Mirror Shinji looked at the two kids, "Why don't you two go play. Dinner will be ready in a little while."

"OK," exclaimed both of the kids. They then ran back outside.

Mirror Shinji smiled at Rei, "They sure do have a lot of energy."

Rei nodded, "Yeah, they have their father's care-free spirit."

Mirror Shinji blushed slightly, "Have I told you I love you lately?"

"Not since this morning."

"Well then, I love you so much."

The two kissed as the light flashed again. The two looked ahead and saw a very familiar sight. They were back in Misato's old apartment. She was on the ground crying, "Why did you have to die. I told you to be careful."

Kira chuckled, "Seems Rei isn't the only one who is asleep."

Shinji bowed his head, "This was right after Mr. Kaji died."

Kira smirked evilly, "I wonder where this one is going."

Just then another voice, "Those tears for me?"

Shinji and Kira turned as Misato's head shot up. There stood Kaji holding his side. His shirt was damp with fresh blood, but he was alive.

Misato jumped to her feet and tackled Kaji in a hug as she cried into his chest, "You stupid idiot. How could you just risk your life like that?"

"It's my job, but I recall you do the same thing."

Misato looked up into Kaji's eyes, "Not anymore. Just stay here with me. It will be just like before."

Kaji chuckled, "No it won't. This time I am not letting you walk out."

Shinji looked at Kira, "What are you doing to them?"

"I can effect their dreams. I can make it their hearts true desire. It's so real that they won't ever be able to see the difference."

"That's cruel."

"Time for our next guest."

The light flashed as they saw Asuka. She walked into a small house and yelled to the top of her lungs, "Mom! I'm home!"

An older woman walked in from the kitchen drying her hands. She smiled,"How was work today?"

"It was good. But I got off early so I could come visit."

"You didn't have to do that dear."

"I wanted to mom. You know how important you are to me."

"I know honey."

"I just can't shake this feeling that if I leave I will never see you again."

Asuka's mom walked up to her and hugged her tight, "Don't worry. You will never be alone."

Shinji stood in solemn silence. Finally, he was able to find his voice, "She always wanted a real family. She lost them at such an early age."

---Flash of Light---

Touji was sitting on a bench watching some kids playing soccer. He chuckled at it.as he stood and stretched his arms and legs.

Shinji watched in amazement, "He has both of his legs."

Kira nodded, "I suppose his biggest dream is to be able to have his leg back and not be treated differently."

Just then a female voice called Touji. They all turned and Shinji gasped as he saw who was running to them, "Hikari, but Touji said she was dead."

"I guess that was another thing he wanted."

Shinji turned his back and started to walk off as the two embraced. Kira turned and walked beside him.

"You said it was cruel of me to do this to them. But how is that? I gave them happiness. I gave them what they wanted. All you have to do is help me and they will never be sad again"

'Shinji.'

Shinji froze in his steps. He was automatically surrounded by darkness.

"Are you there?"

'Yes.'

"Can Kira do what e really says he can do?"

'Yes.'

"Then why does he need me?"

'Because it is just a perverted version of your gift. You can make reality as you wish it. It was my gift to you.'

"Why me?"

'Because you were the savior of the world. No one should have to go through the things you did, especially a child.'

"I'm not a child anymore."

'This is true.'

"It's my choice?"

'Yes.'

"Then I ask one more thing from you."

'Yes?'

"Who are you?" This question was followed up with silence. "Please tell me. Why are you so interested in me and what I wish."

Suddenly light appeared and a female figure stood before Shinji. He studied it for a few seconds, but then remembered, "Mom?"

Yui smiled and gave a short nod, "Yes my little Shinji."

"How?"

"Unit 01. I was held captive in there. When you fought in the 3rd impact t was my greatest wish to help you and protect you. I was allowed to do this by the spirits of the fallen angels. They realized the truth. They saw your pain and torment.."

"The same angels I fought?"

"Yes. They gave you the gift in exchange. Only one with such a gentle and kind heart could ever renew the world and not abuse the power."

Shinji starred at his mother's eyes, "I could have remembered everything any time I wanted couldn't I?"

Yui smiled and nodded.

Shinji bowed his head and a tear fell, "It was good seeing you again mother, but I know what I must do."

Yui nodded, "Shinji, I want you to know that I am very proud of you."

Shinji smiled, "I love you mom."

"I love you too my son."

Shinji closed his eyes and was back in the real world. Kira stood there with his arms crossed, "So?"

Shinji looked at Rei laying next to him in her perfect dream of her perfect life. He only wished she could be here now to help him, but he had to do this alone.

---Rei's dream---

Rei was suddenly hit with a overwhelming feeling of sorrow. She fell down hold her heart and then heard a small voice in her head. She could have sworn it sounded like Shinji, but it sounded so sad and empty.

'Forgive me.'


	7. A Joyful End

_What are my dreams?_

_The end of your reality._

_What is my reality?_

_The continuation of your dreams._

_-End of Eva_

Disclaimer: Don't own Evangelion or Boulevard, so there.

A/N: Okay once again rented EoE. All I got to say is that if any of you haven't listened to the audio commentary on the DVD, do. Cause the movie makes a lot more sense then.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone_

Shinji closed his fist as his eyes shut. His head bowed slowly, "Forgive me."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Sure, but what for?"

Shinji's eyes snapped open with a new fire behind them. His gazed burned through Kira, "Not you, Rei."

Kira smirked evilly, "You are actually still going to go up against me?"

"I have no choice. Mother would never forgive me if I allowed this travesty to continue."

"So, you finally realized the truth. That doesn't change a thing though Shinji. Think of the ultimate power we would have together? We could rule this world. Your friends would all be in their own paradises. All they would have to do is stay out of my way."

Shinji started to walk closer to his twin, "You fool, man was never meant to achieve paradise. The 2nd and 3rd impact were caused by people trying to create it."

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

"Oh, but you are wrong there. See it is not about achieving paradise. It was much more than that." Kira snapped his finger and the scene around them shifted. Shinji's heart dropped when he realized where he was. The Sea of LCL, the cloudy sky, the thousands of crosses scattered across the sea, the destroyed Eva series. Kira chuckled, "You think you are so much better than I. But you are just like me Shinji. You created your own little world to escape this one. You tried to escape reality just like the others."

"I did what was best for the world."

"Get off your high horse! No matter what you say, you can't change it. You did the same thing you are trying to stop me from doing."

Shinji bowed his head, "Why would you want a world like this?"

Kira chuckled, "The Tree of Wisdom."

"What?"

Kira let out an evil cackle, "You really don't realize what happened that day do you? You contained both the Tree of Wisdom and the Tree of Light." Kira walked up to Shinji and smirked, "Shinji, you were the ultimate being. You could change this world into anything you want."

Shinji shook his head in disbelief, "I-"

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone_

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

"You blocked those images out a long time ago. But I remember them all. I remember the pain, the horror, the feeling like I had failed the entire world. But I then hit the realization, in our failure Shinji, we had ultimate power. But your will was stronger then, so we were split. Like two sides of a single coin, life and wisdom. And now, I have come back to regain what was mine Shinji! I want both sides of the coin. And I will make you suffer for what you did!" Kira ran at Shinji with his fist drawn. He hit Shinji right on the cheek knocking Shinji backwards. Kira then rubbed his fist, "See, I am much stronger than I was back them. When we split, I got all of the anger, and you got all of the sorrow. I feel no remorse. That is what makes me superior."

"You're wrong. I may have gotten all of this sorrow, but I also got the good parts of myself. I got the ability to make friends and trust others. That is my strength."

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

Kira smirked, "And yet you would rather fight me than allow your friends to live in pure bliss. That's why they have abandoned you yet again. Let's face it Shinji, you're alone, you will always be alone."

Shinji's eyes once again blazed with a fire of intensity, "I am never alone." Just then earth started to shake.

"Then where are they now?" Kira snapped his finger and an entire army appeared behind him, "My men are here. So much for your friends."

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Kira smiled as he walked towards Shinji and punched him in the gut, "I hope they show up soon, or there won't be anything left to save."

Shinji gasped for air trying to breathe. Shinji feel to his knees holding his stomache trying to catch his air, "Please mom, show me how to use it?"

Kira bent down to Shinji's level with a sick grin, "Did you forget? Mom's dead." Kira then stood up straight and delivered a kick to Shinji's ribs knocking Shinji across the field.

Shinji coughed as the blood started to fill his lungs.

Kira walked up grabbing Shinji by the hair and making him stand, "Your friends aren't coming; mom isn't coming; Rei isn't coming. You are completely alone. You always have been."

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk away!

Shinji clinched his fist ready to fight the entire group himself. Just then there was an explosion in the center of the group of soldiers.

"You men. Always so impatient."

Shinji spun around to see Asuka on the top of a hill with a rocket launcher resting on her shoulder. There were a few more blasts. Touji appeared behind the arm with a grenade in his hand, "Still got the old arm." There was a barrage of gunfire from two different sides. Shinji looked to either to reveal Rei and Misato. Misato smiled at the young man that had once been her ward, "We'll take care of the other guys, you just settle your stuff with this guy Shinji."

Kira looked around, "How? But only I-"

Shinji ran forwards returned the punch in the cheek from earlier. Kira flew backwards from the force. "You know you talk way too much. I snuck them in during your little Tree of Life speech." Kira threw a punch at Shinji's face but it was stopped by what appeared to be an AT field. Shinji then landed an uppercut to the jaw. Kira stood staggering, "How did you-?"

"Don't you forget who you are talking to. I know everything you do. Time to test our limits."

Ignoring the battle around them the two mirror images started to fight. They blocked each other's moves perfectly. Neither really seemed to catch the advantage. Shinji's friends had long since taken care of Kira's troops. They watched in amazement at the calm, quiet Shinji showing his true anger.

Both threw a punch and both caught it with their other hand. Both were short of breathe. Kira smirked, "You always were the weaker one. And here is why." He jumped backwards pulling out a gun. He pointed it at Shinji, but swung it around pointing it at Rei. He fired. Rei closed her eyes ready for the bullet, but it never came. It was degenerating right in front of her. Kira watched in shock, "I never did that before."

Shinji walked forward calmly and landed a shot to the gut. Kira doubled over and then fell to the ground staring at Shinji. "You never need to," came Shinji's calm voice. He then started walking towards the cowering version of himself. "And just for future reference," he bent down and grabbed Kira by the throat lifting him off the ground choking him, "No one ever hurts Rei." He squeezed tighter until Kira went limp. He then dropped him to the ground. Shinji started to walk off. As he walked the world turned back to the one he knew. Everyone watched in amazement.

Shinji talked without turned around, "He is trapped in that world now by himself. I took his abilities away. Now, I would really like to get some sleep."

---Epilogue---

Shinji shivered as the cool New York air hit him. That was the bad thing about getting out of the nice warm bed: the cold air outside the bed. Shinji smiled as he felt something warm nudge closer into his chest. He looked down at the blue patch of hair leaning on his chest. He ran his hand through it and smiled. Maybe reality wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews. I really do appreciate them. Hope you like the ending. I may do another fic in the far future, cause I have a few fics left to finish. Thanks again ya'll.


End file.
